Another Me
by l Cindy l
Summary: Sakura's got a huge crush on the most popular boy in the highschool. So one day Sakura used the grow card and turned herself into a more mature, pretty girl. Soon Syaoran start to like Sakura, but is it because of Sakura's apperance, or her innerself?


**Prolouge**

**Another Me**

Author's notes 

Waaiii! Another fanfic!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked out the classroom window and sighed. 'Just another boring day...' Then something caught her attension, the field beside her school, the one that belongs to the highschool. Some guys were coming out the building. 'Probably gym' thought Sakura as she eagerly as a match of basket ball begine, she scanned her eyes through the guys then finally find the one she was looking for. Syaoran, a grade 10 student, not just an ordinary one, a really popular one. With girls chasing him all day and the one who got loads of chocolate on Valentines day. Sakura, on the other hand, it's completly different from Syaoran, she's shy, quiet, almost invisble, and a little clumsy. Sakura sighed and watched him dreamly

"Sakura, would you please answer the question?"

"huh?" Sakura looked away from the window and faced the stern face of the teacher.

"The question."

"I...well...I wasn't__"

"Listening?" the teacher finished her sentence.

"Yeah." Sakura looked down on her hand, she could hear her classmates laughting, whispering. She wished she could just dig a hole and vanish.

"Well then. look like you've got yourself a detension." the teacher said

---

"Sakura!" Tomoyo waved happily as she catched up to Sakura 

"Hey." Sakura said cheerless

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Oh, it's him again eh?"

"Yep." Sakura noddled

"Boy, you've got it bad girl." smiled Tomoyo as she patted Sakura on the back.

"What Iam going to do? I day I think about him, I can't even focuse..."

"Don't worry, just go tell him."

"No way, I can't...he's probably will think I'm weird or something."

"Mmm...I've got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're afrid to tell Syaoran that you like him because he's older than you and cause he's in highschool right?"

"And he's really popular. And I'm not..." Sakura added

"I'll go to your house after school today okay?"

"Yeah sure." Sakura walked to her class as she wondered what kind of idea Tomoyo has

---

"Kero! I'm home!"

"Hey Sakura!" Kero said as he looked at the Clow cards

"What's up?" asked Sakura

"Nothing, just looking through the cards."

"Oh, Tomoyo's going to come here soon."

"Sweet! I hope she brought some cakes over!" smiled Kero

Then the bell rang, Sakura went downstairs and opened it, Tomoyo was standing at the door with a huge bag in her hand. "Hi Sakura!" They went upstairs and closed the door behind them.

"And the idea you were going to tell me?"

"Okay, here goes, since Syaoran's older than you you'll want to be the same age as him right?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded

"Well, remember the card you captured last week, the grow card? We could use that."

"Use that? you mean..."

"Yep, to make you look older and of course prettier."

"Wow, sure, it's worth a try."

"Here." Kero handed Sakura the Grow card.

"I comand you to turn me into a highschool girl!" Sakura took out her clow wand and pointed to the card. A pink mist surrounded Sakura. Then a light flashed.

"Wow Sakura, you look...different!" Kero said as Sakura opened her eyes.

"I do?" Sakura looked into the mirror, she does look different, with longer hair, longer arms and legs, and much more prettier. Her regular clothes looks a little tight and short on her now.

"And that's why I've brought these." Tomoyo smiled as she dumped the bag upside down and lots clothes fall out. "Here, try this on."

Sakura walked outside, she even feels different, much more confident in a way. she walked to the highschool field and looked at the basket ball team, she felt her cheeks flush as she watched Syaoran as he did a slam dunk.

Then the ball rolled over to Sakura.

"Here!" yelled Syaoran as he waved

Feeling all tense, Sakura throwed the ball towards Syaoran.

"Good throw!" shouted Syaoran as he winked at Sakura. Sakura could felt her heart melts. 'My god! Syaoran never noticed me before, and now he had just told me good job, this is too good! Tomoyo's idea is sure working!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! This is only the prologue so it's pretty short, but longer chapters coming soon!


End file.
